Update 2.2.0
Platooning in your Port You will now have the ability to rally your team, load up your warship, and queue for a battle directly from your Port! - While in the team lobby within your Port, you now have the ability to access the commander interface, add boosters, supplies, consumables, equipment and upgrade your warship and more! Full speed ahead, commanders! - When the Random Battle mode is selected, there will be a Create Team button indicating the number of friends online. - A team list with 3 available slots will appear when you select “Create Team”. - From this menu, you can choose to invite friends or fleet members, however, the battle mode selection button will remain grey/unclickable until every team member has selected “Ready”. - The usual team rules will apply, meaning that you will not be able to queue for a battle if your team has a warship tier that differs by more than 1, and there can only be a maximum of 1 aircraft carrier within a team. Battle mode selection UI changes With the introduction of the new Port interface, we have also renamed various map types and game modes. Game Modes - Co-op Mode → Battle vs A.I. Map Types - Standard battle (2 team bases) → Base Capture - Nautical Superiority (One big capture point) → Center Control - The ‘’Battle’’ button has also been split into two new buttons. The left one is your selected battle mode, and the right one is a cogwheel icon that will take you to the battle mode selection interface. - For a more intuitive experience, the battle mode selection interface has also been rearranged. On the left you will find the “Standard Mode” section, which includes Random Battles and Battle vs. AI, and on the right there is the “Special Mode” section, which consists of special events, Ranked Battles, and campaigns. - Switching from these selected modes will change the Battle button text accordingly in your Port. - We will remind you when special mode battles are open in this new interface. During this period, there will be a countdown timer. Trophy adjustments - The number of Trophies that are lost or won after battle has been adjusted across all tiers. - The Trophy value changes are more significant at higher tiers to better reflect the increased high risk vs. high reward nature in top end battles. - In addition, 4 new League portraits have been introduced as rewards for the upcoming 2 seasons! Access to the Fleet page from leader boards and player profiles Find Fleets and friends more easily after a battle or by exploring the leader boards. - You will now be able to access the “Fleet Info” overview directly via a new button in the player profile page. - This means you can now access the “Fleet Info” from both the leader board and your chat channel. Create a Fleet for silver or gold - We have adjusted the values and options for creating a fleet to improve the overall quality of fleets being established and thus, options for new players. - You now have the option to create a fleet using 1,000 gold or 500,000 silver. Improved Aircraft Carrier HUD in top-down view Enhance your control of aircraft with new indicators in the HUD. - There are now arrows pointing in separate directions to indicate the attack status and return status of aircraft. - Multiple aircraft will now be marked with letters on both the operation UI and dropping point. Dive bomber dispersion punishment on smoked targets *When a dive bomber is attacking a target that is inside smoke, it will suffer an additional 33% punishment on bomb dispersion. Even more Battle Wiki Content *We’ve added two new tabs with requested information on “Concealment and Detection” and “Ship Skills”, you will also find more information on gunnery and shells. *There will be a red dot as a reminder for new content, which will disappear after the first click. We'd still love to hear your suggestions for further additions to the Battle Wiki so please get in touch with your ideas! Time-limited ships and permanent ships - If you own a permanent ship and then receive the same time-limited ship, the time-limited ship will automatically be converted into silver. - If you own a time-limited ship and then receive the same permanent ship, the permanent ship will replace the time-limited ship. Memory optimization *We have optimized the memory performance of the game, this should increase performance on lower end devices, especially those with less RAM. Please reach out to our customer support team if you still experience frequent crashing on your device. Bug Fixes * Fixed a visual bug whereby the Ultimate XP Booster would still be displayed after it had been consumed. * Fixed an issue where auto-loaded boosters were still being displayed as equipped in the Port, even though they had been previously consumed. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update